Christmas Madness With The Misfits
by Red Witch
Summary: A happy holiday fic where the Misfits come to the Xavier mansion to spread their own cheer! And they meet a few other guests as well!


**I don't own any X-Men Evolution or GI Joe characters. Because you requested it, a one-shot random holiday fluff piece. This takes place after 'Another Week of Random Madness' but before 'Tremors of the Past'. Happy Holidays People! **

**Christmas Madness With the Misfits**

"I love Christmas!" Tabitha finished putting her presents under the tree. "And this year I get to spend it with you guys!" 

"Yes the mansion's going to be much more lively this year," Hank remarked as he finished the last decorations on the wall. Although most of the other X-Men had gone off to be with their families, quite a few remained. Tabitha, Scott, Rogue, Remy, Peter and Ray were left behind with Hank and the Professor. 

Soon two more joined them. "Everybody this is my sister Sara," Jean introduced her sister. She had slightly darker red hair than her sister did and it was shorter as well.

"Hey," Tabitha waved. "I'm Tabitha. What's cooking? How'd you end up with an invite to Mutant Manor?" 

"Our dad is on a business trip with Mom so I'm staying with Jean this Christmas," Sara said. "Actually this is kind of interesting for me. I mean I don't really know much about your life here." 

"It's not that different from a regular boarding school," Jean told her. "We have classes and activities…"

"Our school uniforms are made of spandex and we have lasers instead of dodge balls for gym," Tabitha snickered. 

"Don't forget the jet," Ray remarked. 

"Other than that it's pretty normal," Jean rolled her eyes.

"Is that a dragon?" Sara blinked. Lockheed was on a chair chewing on a bone.

"Rarr…" Lockheed looked up and moaned sadly.

"Think of him as our school mascot," Rogue snickered. "Actually Lockheed's Kitty's pet." 

"Poor guy misses Kitty," Tabitha explained as she scratched his head. 

"Well she couldn't just bring a dragon home for Hanukah," Scott said. "Don't worry little guy, Kitty will be back before New Years. HEY!" He dodged a small burst of fire. "Okay you wanna be a purse for the holidays? I can arrange it so you won't see New Years!" 

Then Lockheed saw Sara. He wagged his tail and flew into her arms. "Oh he's cute!" Sara cuddled him. 

"Yeah," Scott glared at the purple dragon. "Adorable. I just hope he behaves in front of Alex's parents." 

"So Alex is coming here with his foster parents too?" Tabitha asked. "Man this place is gonna be rockin'!" 

"Especially when Avalanche and the other Misfit loons come to pay us a call tomorrow afternoon!" Rogue groaned. 

"Oh man I'd forgotten about them!" Scott groaned.

"How **anybody** can forget the Misfits is beyond me!" Remy moaned. 

"Who?" Sara asked.

"It's a long story," Rogue moaned. "Hank why did the Professor let them come over here for Christmas?" 

"Now Rogue you know Pietro and Wanda are your brother and sister," Hank told them. "The Misfits are family. Sort of."

"Half brother and half sister," Rogue reminded him. "I should have went to Germany with Kurt!" 

"He's her other half brother," Tabitha explained to Sara. "It's a bit complicated." 

"Try very complicated and very annoying," Rogue groaned. 

************************************************************************

Christmas morning was relatively normal. Alex and his parents arrived in the Blackbird. The sight of Hank and Lockheed startled them at first but they got over it. Actually it was rather peaceful.

Then the Misfits arrived.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Shipwreck called out. "Merry Christmas!" 

"Where's the punch?" Polly squawked. Lockheed barked. "Great! I love Jack Daniels!" 

"Sara, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews these are the people I warned you about," Scott groaned. 

"Oh relax," Althea waved. "We're not **that **bad."

"Ha!" Scott huffed. 

"Where's Low Light?" Remy asked. "I don't see him here." 

"Low Light went to visit his sister for the holidays," Cover Girl explained. "Fortunately I am here instead of visiting my mother." Under her breath she muttered. "Thank god I'm not spending it with that anal retentive cow!"

"What?" Rogue asked. Everyone had overheard her.

"Let's just say you're not the only one with family issues, Rogue," Pietro snickered. 

"Oh my…" Mrs. Masters, a tall thin woman with brown hair said as she saw Xi. 

"Relax mom," Alex said. "Some mutants just look a little different. Xi's just like anyone else."

"That is so wrong on so many levels," Remy grumbled in Rogue's ear. 

"Sorry," Mrs. Masters apologized.

"It is all right," Xi nodded. "Most people are not used to mutants yet. Your reaction to my appearance is understandable. Not to mention milder than most." 

"Yeah at least you didn't spit on him," Todd remarked. "Now these little guys are actually kind of cute, in a weird sort of way." He pushed the stroller with Claudius and Barney. 

"The one with the beak's adopted," Althea explained. 

"I think they kind of figured that," Ray told her. 

"They are cute," Mrs. Masters cooed. 

"Be careful, they just got foam bats for Christmas," Lance warned. "They've been bonking people all day!" 

"Oh how could something so cute and sweet be considered troublemakers?" She picked up Claudius. Claudius, sensing a potential giver of presents or sweets, immediately decided to forgo the bonking and went into his cute act of gurgling and cooing. "You are so sweet! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Ba ba?" Barney raised his hands indicating he wanted to be picked up. He wanted to get in on any potential payoff as well.

"And you're sweet too!" Mrs. Masters picked Barney up as she put Claudius down. 

"Let me guess," Shipwreck looked at Mr. Matthews. "Empty nest syndrome starting a little early?"

"Oh yeah," Mr. Matthews sighed.

"I've heard of it but I never actually experienced it," Shipwreck shrugged. "Actually I'm kind of looking forward to it."

Meanwhile the others were getting to know each other. "So you're Jean's sister?" Althea looked her over. 

"Yeah please don't hold that against me," Sara grinned. "I'm not half as uptight as she is." 

"Well knowing Jean has an evil sister is interesting," Pietro smirked.

"Actually, I was always considered the good sister," Sara explained. "And not because of the whole mutant thing. Jean used to be…how shall I put this? She was a troublemaker right up until she got her powers. Oh she always had good grades and never had detention, but she did have a bit of a wild streak in her."

"Oh really?" Althea grinned. "Do tell!" 

"Let me tell you about a stunt she pulled in middle school," Sara grinned widely. "Where she 'accidentally' painted the principal yellow." 

The triplets ran into the house. "It's ready Daddy!" They chirped.

"What's ready?" Xavier asked.

"Your Christmas present!" Brittany said. "Come on outside!" 

"What did you do?" Hank gasped as they all looked at the mansion. It was covered in gaudy blinking lights as well as an assortment of goofy anamatronic reindeer, snowmen, elves and a very happy Santa. 

"We thought we'd decorate your mansion for you!" Quinn said. "Surprise!" 

"It certainly is…" Jean gulped. 

"And here's the best part!" Shipwreck pressed a button. Suddenly dogs barking to the tune of Jingle Bells could be heard. "Isn't that great?" 

"Shipwreck words can't describe what I'm feeling right now," Xavier moaned. 

"Anybody need some punch?" Hank moaned. "I know I do!" They staggered inside the mansion.

Soon however the mansion was filled with laughter. The babies had found their toys the X-Men had given them and had attacked them with fervor. They were happily strewing about the wrapping and playing with it. Everyone laughed at the babies' antics. Well nearly everyone. 

"What is Xi doing?" Scott asked. Xi was staring intently at the Christmas tree. 

"Christmas trees fascinate him," Pietro explained. "He likes to look at them for hours. Don't worry, he's perfectly happy." 

"Oooohhhh!" Xi stared at the lights. His eyes were wide. "Pretty…" 

"So **that's **what's been going on with her and Scott," Sara was still talking to Althea. "Sounds pretty hot and heavy!" 

"Yup," Althea took out a pad and some paper. "Now tell me again about the time Jean tried to give the cat a haircut." 

"Well this hasn't been so bad," Scott admitted to the Professor on the other side of the room. "Everybody's getting along…"

"I am going to call Kitty first and wish her a happy holiday!" Lance shouted.

"NO I AM!" Peter shouted back. 

"SHIPWRECK GET THAT MISTLETOE AWAY FROM ME!" Cover Girl shouted. 

"Well Storm's not here so…" Shipwreck shrugged. "AAAHH! NO HITTING! IT'S CHRISTMAS! NO HITTING!" 

"Fallaalalalalalaaaaaaaaa…" Polly hiccuped drunkenly from the top of the tree. "HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!" 

"SARA HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM THAT?" Jean shouted. "OH GOD I AM SO EMBARRASSED!" 

"Now Jean lots of fourth graders like to streak in the middle of pageants," Althea grinned. 

"I WAS NOT STREAKING! I HAD A BATHING SUIT ON!" Jean snapped. 

"Still it was a bit out of place in a pageant about the American Revolution…" Sara chuckled.

"I was trying to go in a different direction with Betsy Ross okay?" Jean snapped. 

"COME BACK HERE PIETRO!" Wanda shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Pietro laughed as he zipped around. 

"BLIND MASTER! SPIRIT! I AM SURE THE MASTERS DO NOT NEED TO SEE ANY KNIFE THROWING DEMONSTRATIONS!" Roadblock shouted. 

"FORGET IT SWAMP RAT I AM NOT GONNA GIVE YOU A KISS AND THAT'S FINAL!" Rogue shouted. "YOU WANT THE LIFE DRAINED OUT OF YOU?" 

"For the last time Trinity I am not a Pikachu!" Ray shouted.

"Well then can we use you for an extra Christmas tree?" Brittany asked.

"NO!" 

"Lockheed don't set the tree on fire!" Tabitha shouted.

"I think we're gonna need that extra tree pretty soon," Daria said. 

"OOOOOHHH…" Xi's eyes were wide. "Pretty flames…"

"I've got the fire extinguisher…" Hank ran by.

"Scott do me a favor and get me some egg nog will you?" Xavier groaned. "Odds are Shipwreck already spiked it." 

Mr. and Mrs. Masters blinked at the chaos. "Professor Xavier is this typical of your school here?"

"Well it is a holiday…" Xavier tried to explain.

"Yeah you should see this place on a normal day," Todd grinned.

"Toad you are not helping!" Scott groaned.

"I gotta tell you bro," Alex laughed. "This Christmas is a blast!" 

BOOM!

"TABITHA!" Ray shouted. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"With Boom Boom around it always is," Scott sighed. "Well it's a typical Misfit and X-Men gathering. The babies are out of control…"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They rode by on a tiny fire engine.

"Colossus and Avalanche are fighting over Kitty…" Scott pointed to the two boys wrestling over a cell phone. "Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch are going to kill each other. Shipwreck is annoying everyone else. The parrot is drunk and the dragon set the Christmas tree on fire. All that's missing is some extra dimensional threat invading the mansion."

Just then a black and purple portal opened up in the living room. "Me and my big mouth…" Scott groaned. 

"Hey mortals!" A large purple demon stuck his head out. "How's it hangin?" 

"Be more respectful S'ym," Illyana shoved him out. The portal closed behind her. "Greetings everyone." 

"Who…" Mr. Masters gulped.

"Oh that's Pete's sister Illyana," Tabitha explained, as it was the most casual thing in the world. "She's also a mutant but she rules another dimension called Limbo. It's filled with weird demons." 

"I see…" Mr. Masters blinked. He turned to Alex. "I think I'm finally understanding why you haven't come to this school before."

"Actually I'm starting to regret that decision," Alex chuckled. 

"Illyana!" Peter gasped. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to visit you brother," She grinned as she hugged him. She turned around. "S'ym! The presents!" 

"All right! All right!" The demon had a huge sack and handed gifts out. "We brought extra for everyone. The boss figured that there'd be more people." 

"A sword?" Peter looked at a silver sword with a golden blade.

"I made it myself," Illyana said proudly. 

"It's…very nice," He whistled.

"Hey check out these cool necklaces!" Tabitha and all the other females had strange necklaces with gems and carvings in some white material. 

"They are carved out of the bones of my enemies and laced with blood rubies," Illyana explained.

"You shouldn't have," Jean blinked. "You really…really shouldn't have." 

"I made a crown out to the same materials for you Professor," Illyana gave him one. "I suppose you do not wear such things everyday but it is good to have one just in case." 

"This token is…very generous," Xavier tried not to flinch at it. It was obviously made from some kind of spine. "I'll put this in a very safe place." 

"For the males I bring you gifts of daggers also made from the bones of demons fallen in battle," She told them. "They are encased in pouches made from the pelts of saberbeasts that I slain myself."

"Quite the little hobbyist isn't she?" Pietro whispered to Wanda. 

"I hope this proves once and for all that I am not as psychotic as you think I am!" Wanda hissed back. 

"This is cool," Todd admired his. "I gotta admit this is practical!" 

"I know I could use these," Scott glared at him. 

"You know something I think it's time our guests had another drink," Hank said quickly. 

"I think we could all use a drink," Cover Girl remarked. 

"Make mine a double!" Mr. Masters said. 

A few hours and quite a few drinks later…

"Conga! Conga! Conga!" Shipwreck and S'ym were at the head of the line. Nearly all the adults and half of the kids were dancing around.

"Well this is something you don't see every day," Remy remarked. 

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Rogue shouted out to Scott and Jean. "You didn't drink anything?"

"Yeah we're just going with the flow," Scott told her. 

"This party's crazy anyway so we might as well enjoy the ride!" Jean told them. 

"Oh what the hey," Rogue sighed. "Come on Swamp Rat let's join the party!" 

Soon only Xavier and Roadblock were left. Roadblock was holding the babies. "Well Xavier it's clear," Roadblock sighed. "We've survived another year."

"Just barely," Xavier moaned. Suddenly a portal opened at the head of the line. "Illyana what are you doing?"

"Althea just gave me a wonderful idea!" Illyana laughed.

"This is gonna be great!" Shipwreck laughed as they passed through.

"What are they gonna do?" Roadblock asked.

"I got a glimpse of their minds…" Xavier winced. "Oh lord…"

"They're gonna end up on the evening news aren't they?" Roadblock sighed.

"Not necessarily," Xavier sighed. "Let's just say they're planning to spread their version of the holiday cheer around. Roadblock, please get me another egg nog." 

Twenty minutes later at a house near Washington D.C….

"OFFICER YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Kelly shouted. "MY HOME HAS BEEN INVADED BY MANIACS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!" 

"Now this is a party!" S'ym laughed as he drank from a bottle of scotch he stole from under Kelly's tree. 

"I'M TELLING YOU THERE IS A CONGA LINE OF MUTANTS AND DEMONS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION IN MY BACK YARD! THEY OPENED UP THIS WEIRD PORTAL AND…" Kelly stopped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO SLEEP IT OFF? I'M SERIOUS HERE! **STOP LAUGHING AT ME**!" 

**Merry Christmas to you all!**

Red Witch


End file.
